Meetting her
by Fakir 4ever
Summary: Zatch finds a girl wounded. What will Zatch and kiyo do when they find out her secret. M in later on chapter for language violence and you know.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first so don't get all mad at me. I hope all you Zatch Bell fans will like it.

* * *

Zatch was walking to Kiyo's house. Kiyo caught him a tree outside of school. Zatch was minding his own bissiness when he heard the bushes rustling. He turned around and saw a hand coming towards him. "Ki…yo" Zatch cried in fear then he fell on the ground. Zatch looked under the bush and found a young girl with silky black hair sleeping. Zatch noticed that she had lots of cuts and they were still bleeding. Zatch not knowing what to do ran back to the school to get help from Kiyo.

* * *

When Zatch came back with Kiyo the girl was still there. "See Kiyo that's the girl who I was talking about." 

"Ya but how did this happen?"

"Never mind that Kiyo we got to help her."

"But how?"

"Let's take her to your place!"

"But but…Oh fine."

So Kiyo picked the girl up bridle style and took her home with Zatch leading the way.

* * *

It was morning out when she woke up again. She got up out of the bed forgetting someone was there and accidentally stepping on him. Zatch woke up with a scream and stood up facing her. "You shouldn't be up your still hurt," he said with an angry look on his face and his hand on his hips. 

"Sorry. I…I…" she was interrupted by Kiyo waking up and yelling at Zatch.

"What is going on hear Zatch?"

"Well you see she got up and she shouldn't because she's wounded and."

"I see." Now turning to the girl "So what's your name and what happened?"

"I don't know." She said her head hanging down.

"What you don't know what happened?"

" No I don't know both."

* * *

Okay that were I'm stopping next chapter will be soon. 


	2. Yuri or Haru

I do not own Zatch Bell but I wish I was a voice actor

* * *

"I don't know both"

Kiyo stared at the girl in confusion. First Zatch now this girl. The girl had her head down low looking at the floor. Zatch walked up to her and held her hand. Looking at her face he gave a smile from the sun to the moon. "Don't worry I Forgot a lot of things too." she smiled back at Zatch then bent down and gave him a hug. "Thanks" she whispered a tear falling from her eye. Looking at the two Kiyo had to smile it was kinda cute seeing them together. Coming back to reality Kiyo remembered he never introduced himself and Zatch.

"Well I guess I should tell you our names." He looked up at the ceiling "I'm…."

"Kiyo right?" she got up walking toward him not noticing that something fell from her back pocket. "and this is Zatch" she smiled. As she looked into Kiyo's eyes Zatch picked up the paper. Looking at it his eyes grew wide. "wow…. She has a boyfriend!"

"Wha!" Kiyo jumped back then looked at Zatch. "What do you mean?"

"Here" Zatch handed him the paper. Looking at it wide eyes just the same as Zatch, Kiyo saw a girl with black hair really long bang two strips in the front were longer then the rest she looked exactly like the girl Zatch found but next to her was a guy. His eyes were an icy blue just a little lighter then his hair. He looked to perfect but for tear shaped scars on his right cheek…they seemed to be very happy together in the picture. The picture was pasted on a letter it read:

Dear Haru,

I'm sorry for what I have done to you but it was the only solution I could think of. I know you won't remember anything and that's what was intended. It's just that I couldn't but you through anymore danger I just can't. Just to let you know I shall never forget you… goodbye.

Yuri

Looking at Kiyo confusion in her eyes. "Kiyo… Kiyo can I see it?" she looked at him trying to see what going on.

"Um… I don't think you would really want to but you should." After folding up the note he handed it to her trying to avoid any contact. The girl unfolded it and tried to figure out what it said but only knew the two words Haru… and Yuri. Her eyes wandered over to the picture her eyes becoming watery she creased the tear shaped scars.

"I… know him he was always crying but that's all I can remember." The room was quite until the door slammed open that it was Kiyo's mom. Her smile was like the sun brighter then day. "well Kiyo look at her she is filthy come on dear I'll show you to the bath room"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zatch was playing with Volcan 3,000 while Kiyo was still looking at the picture. 'who is he…or what is he' he kept on thinking about it 'and I guess she is Haru but could that really be her in the picture? She looks…' his thoughts were interrupted by once again the door slamming open but this time it was the girl. The two boys looked up and saw a girl with long silky black hair pale skin just like the girl in the picture with eyes as dark as night. Kiyo just couldn't stop starring at her his eyes moved down and saw she was only in a towel… a very short one. "Hey Kiyo!" she waved her towel slipping and revealing her breast.

"Um…um…. Your not dressed" he looked away red all over.

She coverd herself "Hmmmm I guess not but I have no clothing. " Zatch left the room with an emoinless look and came back in two minutes with some of kiyo's mothers clothing.

"Here Haru you can wear this." she smiled at the happy zatch and took the clothing while walking out the door.

"So I guess I'm Haru now huh?" winking she left once more leaving them alone. Kiyo turned around giving a big sigh.

"Zatch what are we goin to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fakir: So sorry that this is like last weeks thing but I guess I posted this to late but just to let you know its nothing like that. Hope you will enjoy for whats next to come. -

Pain: But Hiei isn't in it! put him in put him in!

Fakir: Maybe pain maybe...


End file.
